


FFXV SHENANIGANS

by Chocobirb



Series: That final fantasy shit [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: "so metal", "y'all", CAUSE IM DUMB AND PRESSED BACK OR CLOSED THE PAGE LIKE EIGHT TIMES, F/F, F/M, Ignis is a fucking savage, M/M, Prompto and Noctis are the emoest, THIS IS LIKE THE FIFTH TIME IVE DONE THIS, These idiots need adults, This is like a crack fic, Token straight people™, You betcha there'll be more will be added, gay shit, hahaha, how does one tag, what is happening, where are y'all's parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobirb/pseuds/Chocobirb
Summary: Two idiots try to write a fic togetherOrGladio wants his shit back and Ignis is a savage





	1. Lockdown- Gladio's shit

 

**Gladio:** _ ALRIGHT YOU MOTHERFUCKERS _

**Noctis:** what

**Prompto:** Lol wut

**Ignis:** Calm down and watch your language please

**Gladio:** _ FUCK OFF I WILL SAY WHAT I PLEASE THIS IS GODDAMN SERIOUS _

**Prompto:** _ LMAOOO SHIT GLADDYS GONNA DIE NOW _

**Gladio:** _HOUSE IS ON LOCKDOWN_

**Noctis:** um why.

**Gladio** : _ WHICH ONE OF YOU ASSHOLES STOLE MY CUP NOODLES _

**Prompto:** Fuck

**Prompto:** _ We are so fucked yall _

**Noctis:** _ OOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WERE SO SCREWED _

**Ignis:** It's fine, Gladiolus, we can get you more.

**Gladio:** _ WHO TOOK IT _

**Gladio:** _ PROMPTO _

**Prompto:** _I PLEAD NOT GUILTY!!!!_

**Prompto:** Hold up.

**Prompto:** WHY DID YOU AUTOMATICALLY ASSUME ME!!!!!!!!??????!?!?

**Gladio:** _ WHY NOT YOU LOOK THE GUILTYEST AND YOU PANICKED FIRST _

**Prompto:** _ NO SHIT  _

**Prompto:** _HAVE YOU SEEN ME_

**Prompto:** _ IM LIKE HALF YOUR SIZE AND BARELY WEIGHT AS MUCH AS ONE OF YOUR ARMS DUDE _

**Prompto:** _ I DONT STAND A CHANCE _

**Prompto:** _ I FEEL SO ATTACKED RIGHT NOW  _ /(>^<)\

**Noctis:** OMFG Gladio leave Prompto alone Prompto where are you

**Prompto:** In my room why

**Noctis:** keep your door locked I'll be right there

**Prompto:** KK ~(;-;)~

**Gladio:** _WHICH ONE OF YOU TOOK IT_

**Noctis:** why tf you think me or Prompto did it

**Noctis:** what about Iggy

**Gladio:** IGGY IS PURE

**Gladio:** _ ALSO HW WOULD HAVE MADE HIS OWN SHIT AND NOT FUCKIN  _ _ STOLEN _ _ MY CUP NOODLES YOU TRAITORS _

**Ignis:** Lol thank you

**Prompto:** _gay_

**Noctis:** _ IM TOO SLEEPY TO STEAL AND PROMPTO WOULD HAVE POSTED MULTIPLE SELFIES _

**Noctis:** _ IGNIS HELP US _

**Noctis:** _ PROMPTO OPEN UP I CAN HEAR HIM COMING DOWN THW HALLWAY OH HOD _

**Ignis:** Lol  _ nope _ you motherfuckers have fun I'm not getting involved in Gladio’s wrath, especially if Cup Noodles are involved

**Ignis:** Screw that

**Prompto:** I resent that decision.

**Ignis:** “Decision”

**Prompto:** _OH GOS HES AT MY DOOR IM SO FUCKIMG SCARRD GO AWAY_

**Noctis:** _ IGNIS HELP _

**Gladio:** _ OPEN UP ASSHOLES  _

**Prompto:** _ OH MY GOD WE ARE LITERALLY HIDING UNDER A SHITTON OF BLAKETS RN IM SO SCARED HES POUNDING ON THE DOOR IGGY WHERE ARE YOU _

**Noctis:** _UM_

**Noctis:** _ PROMPTO _

**Noctis:** _ IS HE _

**Noctis:** _ I THINK HES BREAKING DOWN THE DOOR _

**Prompto:** _FUCK_

**Prompto:** _ I'm too gay for this shit _

**Noctis:** lmao WTF dude

**Noctis:** _ OMFG IGNIS WHERE ARE YOUBBDSUAJQJZNXSKAKXNDKFJRKR _

**Prompto:** _ FUUUUCCKKKKKKSBXJSKSXKSKSJDJFKDKXNCJCK _

 

\---

 

Ignis hears banging and loud screams of rage from down the hall. He raises an eyebrow as he brings his steaming cup of coffee to his lips, scanning the headlines of the morning paper. He's a quarter of the way through the opinion article when he hears Prompto’s high pitched screeching.  

 

“OH MY GOD, I’M GOING TO DIIIIEEE!!”

 

“OPEN UP, BLONDIE, YOU’RE FIRST!” 

 

Gladio continues his violent rattling of the door handle and finally manages to force the door open and he makes a bee-line to pile of blankets shaking on the floor. 

 

Only Ignis notices when Noctis leaps from the cozy spot on the couch and races down the hall into the doorway, smirking and taking his out his cell phone (inconspicuously) to record this mess. This was going to be good.

  
Next thing Prompto knows is that Gladio is on top of him and starts to tickle him. His one true weakness


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My fellow trash companion didn't add normal paragraphs to this one so it's all texts lmao also this chapter is kinda short

**Prompto:** **Guys**

 **Noctis:** yea wats up buddy

 **Prompto:** If were clean after a shower…

 **Gladio:** I don't like where this is going.

 **Prompto:** _HOW DO THE TOWELS GET DIRTY??!!!_

 **Noctis:** _SHIT U RITE_

 **Ignis:**...I live with idiots…

 **Gladio:** Hey!

 **Ignis:** Except for you... sometimes.

 **Gladio:** Good enough for me!

 **Prompto:** _AS MUCH AS I SHIP IT SHUT UP YOU GAYS THIS IS SERIOUS_

 **Noctis:** maybe it's the heat of the shower that gets up sweaty?

 **Prompto:** That doesn't sound right…

 **Ignis:** *Sigh*

 **Noctis:** did you really just type that oit

 **Prompto:** I can feel the disappointment…

 **Ignis:** Y e s.

 **Noctis:** pls stop

 **Prompto:** Pls stop

 **Ignis:** Lol

 **Prompto:** _BACK TO THE ISSUE AT HAND_

 **Prompto:** _H O W_

 **Ignis:** OH, so you can do it but I can't?

 **Prompto:** Ignis take your salt outside

 **Prompto:** _I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SASS_

 **Prompto:** _IM LOSING MY MIMD RN_

 **Gladio:** Are you just noticing this now.

 **Ignis:** Lol

 **Prompto:** _MEET_

 **Prompto:** _ME_

 **Prompto:** _IN_

 **Prompto:** _THE_

 **Prompto:** _PIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

 **Prompto:** i need junk food ( ;-; )

 **Noctis:** ill get the pizza rolls and ice cream bro

 **Prompto:** Bro!

 **Prompto:** <3 #brotp

 **Gladio:** Just make out already

 **Ignis:** What was that thump

 **Gladio:** I think I broke em

 **Gladio:** _CHOCOBOS_

 **Ignis:** What the fuck Gladdy

 **Gladio:** Prompto didn't respond.

 **Gladio:** If Prompto doesn't respond to chocobos then he's dead

**Ignis:** funeralmusic.mp3

**Gladio:** ...why do you have that on hand

 **Ignis:** Noct and Prom

 **Gladio:** OOOOOH. The local emos™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is quality writing


	3. Ohhhhh boy, more characters~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The token straight people are here!!!!! also these two are idiots. they could have an award

**Nyx -› Luna**

 

**Nyx:** Hey

 

**Luna-› Prompto, Noctis**

 

**Luna:** UM

**Luna:** GUYS

**Prompto:** WHAT

**Noctis:** WHAT

**Luna:** **screenshot.jpg**

**Prompto:** DUDE

**Noctis:** FYCK YESSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Prompto:** DID YOU ANSWER

**Luna:** RIGHT

**Luna:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Prompto:** Good

**Noctis:** yea you need to run it by us first

**Luna:** _ Ofc _

**Luna:** I need my gay sons to help

**Prompto:** Yes

**Noctis:** OK. um. Just say hi

**Prompto:** Exclamation mark?

**Noctis:** um. duh.

**Prompto:** Yea, dumb question

**Luna:**  OKOKIKIJKJOKOKOKOK

 

**Nyx-›Luna**

 

**Nyx:** Hey

**Luna:** Hi!

 

**Nyx, Prompto, Noctis, Ignis, Gladio**

 

**Prompto:** And that's why the only way to achieve world peace is if aliens invade!

**Nyx:** **screenshot.jpg**

**Nyx:** GUYS

**Prompto:** Hello, dear token straight person

**Ignis:** Why do you say hello to them like this

**Prompto:** Cause he and Luna are our token straight people™

**Gladio:** *cough*

**Noctis:** gladio, shut up

**Noctis:** youre gay AF for kingsglaive, we all have always known it

**Prompto:** 'specially Nyx

**Nyx:** What do I say I WAS PRESSURED BY YOU GUY

**Nyx:** S

**Prompto:** PEER PRESSURE

**Ignis:** Lol

**Noctis:** Just ask what's up

 

**Gladio, Prompto, Noctis,Ignis**

 

**Gladio:** What a couple of messes

**Prompto:** Straight people

**Noctis:** How straight

**Ignis:** I'm too gay for this

**Noctis:** same

**Prompto:** _Same_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhhhh boy. its short but we have more in the works so yea


	4. It gets gayer y'all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh boy. A good time. Butts, flash drives, and roasting occurs

**Prompto:** **datbootiedoe.jpg**

**Prompto:** **finebuttockses.jpg**

**Prompto:** **suchniceass.jpg**

**Noctis:** lol

**Gladio:** Should I ask why Prom has pictures of our asses

**Prompto:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Ignis:** You've never seen his 16 gig flash 

drive of only pictures of Noct’s ass?

**Ignis:** It is full. No more space on the drive,”full”

**Prompto:** _ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _

**Prompto:** _ THE BETRAYAL _

**Ignis:** LOL

**Noctis:** fucjing savage

**Prompto changed Ignis to Fucjing savage**

**Fucjing savage:** LOL

**Luna:** Nice pics(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Prompto:** Thanks! ヽ(*´з｀*)ﾉ(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Prompto:** Beloved oracle <3

**Luna:** <3 (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Prompto changed Luna to Beloved oracle**

**Beloved oracle:** <3 AWWWWW*likes*

**Beloved oracle:** *faves*

**Beloved oracle** :*subscribs*

**Noctis:** feel so abandoned and ignored

**Prompto:** DUDE NO!!!!

**Beloved oracle:** BBY BRO,NU!

**Prompto:** meimei.jpg

**Beloved oracle:** dankestmeme.jpg

**Noctis:** :D

**Prompto:** He smil

**Beloved oracle:** He blus?

**Fucjing savage:** I am so confused.

**Prompto:** SHUT UP YOU HOLD YOUR PHONE LIKE A MOM

**Fucjing savage:** GaSP!!!

**Fucjing savage:** No dinner for you!

**Prompto:** UR NOT MY REAL DAD

**Fucjing savage:** THAT'S IT

**Fucjing savage:** I'VE COME UP WITH A NEW RECIPE

**Gladio:** YAY!!!

**Noctis:** “recipeh”

**Noctis:** i think i just broke Prom

**Noctis:** he just dropped to the ground

**Noctis:** _ he dropped his phone _

**Luna:** LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh boy. Forgot to post finished chapters so here are two to celebrate MY BABY'S NEW GAME CONGRATS PROMPTO YOU LOVELY PIECE OF SUNSHINE


	5. Oh dear lord. More shenanigans ensue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion over children's TV shows takes a dark turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA YAY MORE OF THIS INSANE BS. I WROTE TWO WHOLE PAGES HAHA.  
> ALSO THIS IS BASED ON REAL CONVERSATIONS IN WHICH I WAS PROM

**Prompto:** Guys

**Prompto:** WTF is paw patrol

**Noctis:** a show?

**Fucjing savage:** A show.

**Gladio:** Show about talking dogs saving people

**Fucjing savage:** You seem to know a lot about it.

**Gladio:** Iris fucking loves it

**Prompto:** OH

**Prompto:OH MY GOD**

**Prompto: I THOUGHT IT WAS SOMETHING** **COMPLETELY** **DIFFERENT**

**Prompto:OH SHIT**

**Noctis:** lol wat did u think it was

**Prompto: I THOUGHT IT WAS A SHOW ABOUT PUPPIES GETTING PUT DOWN OMFG NOOOOOO**

**Noctis: .**

**Gladio:** I can hear noctis laughing from the kitchen LMAO

**Fucjing savage:** I’m crying

**Prompto: AAAAAAHHHHHH**

**Noctis:** funeralmusic.mp3

 

**Beloved oracle, Prompto, Gladio, Noctis, Fucjing savage:**

 

**Beloved oracle:** How are my dead gay sons this fine day~

**Gladio:** P sure Prom and Noct are dead

**Fucjing savage:** Dead gay sons indeed.

**Beloved oracle:** Oh noooooooo!!!!

**Beloved oracle:** i loved them so much

**Beloved oracle:** Also they were gonna pay for my food

**Noctis:** lies

**Beloved oracle:** Bintch you  know y’all wouldve paid for my food

**Noctis:** shit u rite

**Prompto:** Yeeeeeee…..

**Gladio:** PROMPTO THOUGHT A CHILDRENS SHOW WAS ABOUT ANIMAL MURDER

**Prompto:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Prompto:** WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**Prompto:** KMSSS

**Noctis:** LFMAOO

**Fucjing savage:** _ #ded _

**Prompto:** _ YOURE ALL BLOCKED _

**Beloved oracle:** Um..

**Beloved oracle:** **What**

**Beloved oracle:** expailn???

**Fucjing savage:** Paw Patrol.

**Beloved oracle:** Wait.

**Beloved oracle:** Is that not about puppies dying

**Gladio:** **WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU**

**Fucjing savage: IM DYING**

**Fucjing savage:IM GETTING FUJKCING NYX**

 

**Fucjing savage,Prompto,Beloved oracle, Noctis, Gladio, Nyx**

 

**Gladio: NYX HOLY FUCK**

**Gladio: GET IN HERE NOEW**

**Nyx:** Yes?

**Prompto: Get out.**

**Prompto: Run.**

**Prompto: Save yourself.**

**Gladio: SHUT UP PROMPTU**

**Gladio: WHAT**

**Gladio: IS PUPPY PATROL ABOUT**

**Nyx:** People from animal control going around town to fiond puppies and then doing a game show type thing with them to see which doesnt get put down?

**Gladio: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH**

**Fucjing savage: I’M SCREAMING**

**Prompto: Y E S**

**Author's Note:**

> Haha we didn't even edit my dude


End file.
